ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider Tunnel
Spider Tunnel was one of the more basic games out there, a test of teamwork, endurance, claustrophobia and speed. In each variant, the warriors must climb through ropes set in a dark tunnel to collect rings and escape within a time limit. Season 1/'Spider's Cave' Introduced as the first challenge on the Thursday of each heat, before Vale of Dunan, the challenge (indicated as a web in the right/upper/middle of the map) would be quite a complex test so early on in the day. After a brief monologue or soliloquy to the audience, Raven will bring the warriors around, and show them the tunnel. Inside the tunnel, among all the skulls, webs and spiders, are four gold rings, which hang from skulls attached to ropes set in the ceiling. Raven would then split the four warriors into two pairs, and then armour them up and tie them together (he says this is because he doesn't want any of the warriors wandering off and getting lost). On Raven's orders, the first pair (usually the pair with the warrior in first place in it) will venture into the tunnel (which appeared to have been built in a zigzag shape) would venture into the tunnel and begin climbing through the webs, collecting the rings as they went. When they collected a ring, the audience would hear two different metal sounds, and then a gold "O" would appear in the lower left corner of the screen. When the warriors collected the fourth and final gold ring, they'd turn around and try to leave. However, the warriors were on a time limit. When they had one minute left, a miniature replica of the Raven's Eye would appear in the lower right corner of the screen, initially with the number "60" in it, and gradually count down with each second. If it got to zero, the web the warriors were on would flash red, so bright the warriors would vanish. At this point, the warriors lost the challenge, all the rings and a life each. Quotes Opening soliloquy Raven: (fourth wall) What is it you fear? The darkness? The threat of unknown creatures, that lurk within the shadows? We all have a fear of something. But, it's not our fears that shape us as warriors, it's how we confront those fears. Warriors fail (''Sejen and Intho have failed, and been eliminated. Raven turns round to face the audience, with a look of concern on his face.) '''Raven': Oh, they were so close and were doing so well! But, they panicked when their time ran down. Seasons 2 and 3 With the same sort of gameplay in place, Spider Tunnel was changed slightly in season 2, and it was now played on the Tuesday of each heat (season 2) or Thursday of each week (season 3). With the new map, a new symbol was merited, with it now being a web with a spider on it; the new symbol was placed under a mountain just south of Demon Square. When the challenge started, the warriors (still roped together) would venture into the tunnel. When they did so, they'd trigger a mechanism that would seal the door behind them; at the same time, another mechanism would be set off, this one slowly closing the door at the other end of the tunnel. If the warriors got sealed in the tunnel, they'd lose a life and be at the mercy of the spiders. However, the rings were now kept in a treasure chest, which the warriors would find at the foot of the first web. Three webs later, the warriors would find the key to the treasure chest. After the fourth web (with chest and key still in hand) was the way out. If the warriors got out in time, the door would automatically close behind them, whilst they unlocked the treasure chest with the key, opened it and got three gold rings each (the chest held six). Trivia * The music which plays in the background is the same music used for the map progress to season 1 Tournament Arena, Forest of Chains (occasionally) and Castle (occasionally). DVD gameplay In the DVD game, the warrior starts at the bottom of the screen, and must use the arrow buttons on their remote to move around in the tunnel, collecting as many of the four rings as they can. However, if they touch the spiders or spend too long in the tunnel (their time left is symbolised by an hourglass on the left of the screen), they'll lose the challenge, any rings got so far and a life. To escape, the warrior must collect as many rings as they can (usually three of the four available), and go through one of the many exits available in the maze. Category:Challenges Category:Locations Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3